


What's a ship?

by water_sheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Levi, I am down for President Smith, M/M, President AU, Twitter AU, VOTE FOR PRESIDENT SMITH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep
Summary: Erwin Smith doesn't know what a ship is.





	What's a ship?

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS BORED OKAY?!?!
> 
> Edit: I changed it from Pres of USA to Shiganshina because 1.) I'm not an american so I don't know how their goverment system works 2.) Its much easier to use a fictional one hehez. K. Bye.

The whole politics and running the country felt like a dream in Erwin Smith's mind yet here was now, President of Shiganshina and sitting in the makeup room for his interview in CNN. When was the last time he did an interview without the annoying photographers (though there are some inside the studio). Anyways, Erwin didn't mind being interviewed because he always refer himself as "the second coolest President next to Obama" but of course that's only to give himself a laugh. Before Erwin Smith became President, he was one of senators with big goals in his mind to help the people in need and was known for his cold demanor when it comes to rash decisions however being in this chair was not good enough, call him selfish, Erwin Smith wanted more. Not for himself, but for humanity. 

"We're going on live in five, Mr. President." A gushing makeup artist said as she poke her head inside the secured room, Erwin gave her a smile making the tips of her ear turn red.

"Thank you, Angelina." 

Said girl blushed profously as she closed the door. Erwin turned to the mirror to fix himself (although there is hardly anything to fix). A snort was heard from behind making Erwin smile looking at his adorable (he wouldn't dare say that out loud), strong, and reliable bodyguard. "What's funny, Levi?"

Levi shrugged sporting a smug expression in his face. "Nothing. Its just funny how every person interview or not seems to have a tomato face. You aren't even that handsome." 

"Isn't that so?" 

"Yeah, I don't get it."

Erwin smirked as he turn around to face his bodyguard, leaning to his folding chair. "Care to elaborate briefly, Ackerman? Why must you think I do not have the possession to look good?"

"For one, you flower your words. Two, I hate your blonde shiny smooth hair and with how you always style your hair with gel, which is gross by the way, and three your smile is blinding as fuck. That's unfair no one smiles like rainbows poop out their assholes. Fourth, that blue fucking eyes I hate so much. No one deserves to have those blue eyes, Smith." Levi huffed. Erwin roared into fits of laughter in Levi's rant. Ah, always the charmer his Levi is.

"I love you too." Erwin grinned like a five year old child. Before Levi can answer he was interrupted by the same makeup artist, "Mr. President, you're on now."

"I feel nervous."

"Don't worry. You'll be just fine."

\--

Levi watched from behind the camera, observing the area for possible threats. It was dark and only from the lights in the ceiling down to the set were present. The tacky intro of the show pulled him out of his thoughts and the host started his prelude about the President's welcoming and gratitude for being in the show. 

"Its a pleasure, Karen. You look beautiful today." Erwin and his flowery words. The host gave a shy laugh with the President's compliment. Levi watched in awe as the camera focused on Erwin and his disarming smile. ‘Nervous, my ass.’ Levi thought as the screen went back into a middle shot, Erwin on the host’s right side.

“So, Mr. Smith.” Levi didn’t miss the way the host looked at Erwin. It was the same way people would look at the blonde ever since they were still in these kind of interviews.

Desire.

The talk between the host and Erwin were mostly about his next move or plans for the country and the problem regarding with potential wars and such. Levi watched Erwin as the blonde gave his responses with all his heart, determined to his job, and he felt proud. The host suddenly changed the topic to somewhat a little bit out from the usual boring political interview which suprises Levi. 

“#WeareSMITHen and a couple lot more of our followers in social media trended this hashtag. Have you checked your twitter recently Mr. President?” The host asked and Erwin for once looked genuinely doubtful.

“Forgive me, I rarely have my hands on my twitter these days - with work left and right, any free time is spent either with working with another agenda to our country's problems or rest. The last one is rare." Erwin laughed. Levi liked the booming laughter of his blonde idiot.

"I could definitely imagine that." The host laughed. "Anyways, along with the trending hashtag, we asked netizens to give you a couple of questions to answer if that is alright with you Sir." 

"Of course!"

"Great." The host then pulled out an empty fish bowl with rolled papers inside them. Those were the questions picked out from the team for Erwin to answer, Levi just prayed its not something regards to harm the President's image.

“So, in here…” The host pointed to the bowl, “are random questions and phrases we got from all social media pages we have. Mr. President, we’re grabbing some paper here and whatever it asks about, you’ll answer, okay?” Erwin nodded.

Levi watched him dive a hand into the glass bowl, move it around for a while before resorting with a small piece of paper in his grasp. “Please open it and let our viewers what it has to say.”

"From @joergensvenikeabird69, 'Does the President ever wanted to marry?'"

"Oh God..." Levi's prayer wasn't granted. This information regarding with the president's personal affairs shouldn't be even questioned. Erwin Smith as long as he had known never have the interest to marry, the blonde was too busy to even find a love interest.

Erwin grinned like he's suppressing a tickle as he answer the question. Levi mentally groaned. "I do however it might be impossible with the job I have. Marriage can wait. You don't need to rush into love."

"Wow! How long have you been single, Mr. President?"

"About years now." They both laughed. The host asked Erwin to pick another question. This one made Levi choke on his own spit.

"From @pee2poo2, 'I have seen the President's pictures from his visit to China and there's one picture with his bodyguard being so domestically sweet. I ship them both so much. Is there, by any chance, something between the both you?"

"What the hell?" That was a month ago when Erwin went to China to meet Xi Jin Ping for Presidential matters. Levi can only think of one scenario where they were 'domestically sweet' was when Erwin had a chocolate on his lip. Unfortunately that time they were in a press conference meaning some might really took a picture of it. He prayed Erwin to deny it.

Erwin raised his eyebrows and looked straight at the camera as if making sure it was not an absurd question. The blonde smoothed a hand on his chin and Levi waited for his answer but all hell went loose as Erwin asked the most embarassing question ever.

"What's a ship?"


End file.
